Temptation
by Kustonishot
Summary: Kuston Brown has come to Marin as she has had sleepless nights thinking about him. He has finally came to fulfill her wish but complications play a role in their relationship as Marin still has feelings for Melan.


Marin quickly averts her head blushing madly from not only his sight but his voice, that sweet wonderful deep voice.

"Marin, look at me" he says calmly as one of his appendages extend to lift her chin and turn her head towards him as his head moves in closer.

"I Know you missed me Marin… please don't look away" he continues on with his soothing voice

"Kust-Kuston…" Marin says lowly as looking at him while tears accumulate in her shiny green eyes.

Kuston slowly moves his appendage up to her mouth, touching it softly soon moving to pet her right cheek.

"I wish I had hands, so I could properly hold you, Marin" he whispers

"Kus-Kuston?" the girl presses his appendage against her cheek.

"Even though you have no true hands, this is still enough to make me satisfied"

"You always know what to say Marin." He smiles

"Mmh!"

Kuston slowly moves his head closer to hers as his eyes go half closed, creating a small opening in his mouth as his tongue pokes out the slightest while tilting his head to the side a bit to kiss Marin.

Marin's eyes instantly widen as she tries to press her back against the wall more to stay away.

"Kus…ton?"

He places both of his appendages on her cheeks and pulls her head closer.

"There is no resisting, I've been holding out for too long, Marin" he gently whispers.

Marin blushes even more; all the hairs on her body strike up from his words, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Kuston finally kisses her as his other two appendages extend to grab her torso in order to bring her closer to him as he continues to passionately kiss her then he removes his left appendage from her torso, sliding it gently up her night shirt.

Marin's eyes widen from the feeling of his appendage and lifts her legs to try and push him away as slapping it away from under her shirt.

"Kus-KUSTON?! What, what are you thinking?! Melan is with me now… I can't be unfaithful to him for what he has done for me!" she looks down in guilt, averting her head away from him.

Kuston removes all his appendages away from her, confused from her words.

"Marin?"

"No, Kuston stop, I can't!" she tears up and hides her face with her hands

"I can't" she repeats as lowly sobbing

"Marin, I…"

"I was going to fast… I should have thought about what you wanted." he continues

The alien slowly moves ones of his appendages towards her cheek again, but Marin declines his comfort and slaps it away again.

"YOU don't UNDERSTAND, Kuston!" she continues to sob and slowly tries to stand up, attempting to hide her face from him.

"Marin, please"

"I said no…I said no, Kuston."

Kuston shows guilt as well but his expression then turns into a more irritated look as he stands up only to tower over the young girl.

"Tch! Melan?"

The girl blinks twice in confusion and looks up at him with a slight terrified look as he stares down at her.

"Kuston…?"

"Melan can't treat you like I did, he can't make you as satisfied as I did, he can't do anything as good as me!"

Marin's eyes widen from shock as she blushes from the memories of her and Kuston doing stuff. From the thoughts she quickly covers her face and shooks her head.

"Don-Don't, Kuston!"

Suddenly they both hear something moving on the bed outside the bathroom door, Marin's eyes widen as she knows exactly who it is.

"Mel-Melan.."

"We-we must keep quiet or Melan will find out! You- you need to leave Kuston, NOW!" she demands as pointing to where he might have come from.

Kuston shows a more angered than irritated expression walking closer towards her and he bends down to her level, studying her face.

"Are you saying that you have feelings for Melan more than me?"

"UH! KUS-KUSTON!" She shooks her head fast and waving her hands.

"IT- IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

"Then why do I get the vibe that you do?"

"It's complicated!"

"Complicated? What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It's- It's just that you've been gone for so long" she says then pauses looking up at him and quickly averts her eyes as she continues;

"And I guess that I've mov-moved on." She lowers her voice as she speaks.

The alien suddenly extends his appendages and pulls her closer to him as he speaks with an intimidating yet low voice:

"Moved on, huh? Let's see about that…"

Marin's expression quickly overcomes with shock as she blushes; trying to get out his grip with all the strength she has. She fails to do so as he is too strong compared to her weak muscles.

"There is no escape… Marin~"

"Le-let go or I will scream!" she claims

"Then I guess I'll have to do this" he says with a soothing voice as his appendage slides under her shirt, while the other covers her mouth.

Marin moans, pleading him to let go as tears run down her face, clenching her eyes shut, struggling to move…


End file.
